Daybreak
by Jay DeMoir
Summary: This is my TWILIGHT,NEW MOON sequel/spin-off DAYBREAK.I wrote it in television format,and the series became a mini-series consisting of 11 episodes/chapters for its pilot/premiere season.
1. Prologue:The current cast of DAYBREAK

**DAYBREAK** Starring:

Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen

Kristen Stewart as Elizabeth "Bella" Swan

Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen

Rachelle Lefèvre as Victoria

Shannon Doherty as Natalia

Shannon Bex as Bex

Brody Jenner as Derek

Sophia Bush as Catia

This is just the current cast….It's tentive to change as the story/series goes on….


	2. Episode 1:The Return of Evil

**Part I: The Return of Evil**

Nothing could replace the first feeling Bella Swan felt when she met Edward. Edward made her heart skip. It wasn't just his handsome looks or his piercing brown eyes. It was something on a more intimate level. Bella just didn't know what it was. But there was something about Edward Cullen that made him stand out above the crowd.

But today, when something happened to his sister, Alice, Edward had rushed away to find out what had happened.

When she'd arrived at the Cullen house, she was surprised to find it empty. However, Victoria was there, waiting for Bella.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Victoria said, falling from a tree limb and landing gracefully on the ground, her red hair falling on either side of her.

Bella stepped back, terrified. Her heart was racing inside her chest. She couldn't think. Her mind was clouded and all she wanted to do was run.

Victoria was the mate of James, the vampire that had attempted and failed at killing Bella. Edward and his siblings had killed James and Victoria had been on the hunt for Bella ever since.

"There's no one here to save you now," Victoria said as she crept closer and closer to Bella.

"_Please_." And that was all Bella could manage.

Victoria chuckled. "Is that all you can say for killing my James?"

Bella was speechless.

Victoria reached for her side and Bella jumped. Victoria looked at her, her eyes glowing crimson. Slowly, Victoria unbuttoned her jacket.

Bella watched her, panting.

Victoria unbuttoned her jacket and revealed a small bump. "You took my unborn child's father away, and for that, you must **DIE**!" Without further warning, Victoria launched forward and Bella screamed, falling back.

Bella put up her hands to shield herself, but to no avail. Victoria landed on her and the next thing she knew, Victoria was clawing her with her rigid nails.

Bella groaned and tried to move, but Victoria wasn't letting up. Bella could feel the warmth of her blood.

She could tell that Victoria could smell it by the expression on her face.

"_Edward_," Bella whispered.

Victoria drew a "V" into the side of Bella's arm and that was all she was able to do before a blur filled the area.

Victoria jumped up and sniffed the wind. "Oh, no."

Bella looked around but saw nothing.

Out of the blue, Edward appeared and punched Victoria. Victoria fell to the ground with a **THUD**! Edward looked at Bella.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked.

She nodded.

Edward turned his attention to Victoria. She stood and snarled at him. "You'll be sorry for interrupting me," she told him.

Edward glared at her. "Get out of here before I tear you apart."

Victoria snarled again and leaped into the air, transforming—sprouting wings and donning gray flesh, and flying away.

Edward rushed over to Bella and observed her wounds. "She could've killed you. I'm sorry, Bella."

He helped her to her feet, but she felt light headed. "Edward, I'm alright. I'm just glad you got here in time."

Together, the couple of nearly years, headed to the mansion.

"Did you know Victoria was…_pregnant_?" Bella asked.

Edward stopped and looked at her. "_WHAT_?"

Bella nodded. "She showed me her belly. Victoria is definitely pregnant."

"Maybe that's her inspiration for hunting you," Edward replied.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Edward! Either way, pregnant or not, she wants me dead!"

Edward stayed silent and helped Bella into the house.

"So, what happened to Alice?"

Edward looked at her, and then walked away.

"Edward?" Bella called, but he ignored her. "So, you're not going to tell me what happened to Alice? Come on, I know she left school today. And when she left, so did you, Rosesalie, Emmett, and Jasper."

Edward turned to face her, looking furious. "She had an intense vision today, okay!"

Bella was taken aback. "What was it about?"

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It was about the rise of a new force of darkness…vampire related. And now with you telling me about Victoria… and her impending pregnancy…it changes things."

"Well, it can't be James'," Bella said,

"And why not?"

"Because, we…took care of James nearly two years ago."

"Bella, you keep forgetting that we're not human. Our…offspring develop a lot slower then humans do….How far along did she look?"

Bella thought for a moment. "Maybe three months, four at the most."

Edward huffed and walked away. "Edward, please…talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

"James was a powerful vampire…and Victoria, as you know, is powerful as well. Two powerful vampires creating an offspring could be very dangerous. And with Alice's new vision, this could spell a disaster…."

Bella and Edward found Alice sitting on the roof, Indian style, meditating.

"Alice?" Bella called.

Alice jumped, looking over her shoulder. "Bella! I was just thinking about you!"

Bella felt a little weird. "Hopefully not in a bad way…."

Alice stood and moved across the roof and it looked like she was floating. "How is everything?" Alice asked as she ducked through the window and re-entered the house.

"I just saved her from Victoria," Edward said, answering for Bella.

Alice's cocked her head. "Like I didn't know that. I had to focus hard on Bella to make sure she didn't get into trouble after we left school. But what did I see, Victoria attacking Bella if she came to the house to find us."

Bella looked away, embarrassed. That was exactly what had happened.

"So what's the plan?" Bella asked, looking at Alice. "Edward filled me in on the massive vision you had…."

Alice looked at Edward, disapprovingly, then to Bella. "Well, there isn't a plan, yet."

Bella was shocked. "WHAT? Why not?"

"Carlisle hasn't decided yet," Alice replied. "We can't move without his approval."

Bella shook her head. "What are we going to do?"

Edward reached out and touched her. "Bella, like Alice said, we aren't going to do anything, yet. We've got to wait."

Alice gasped; she was having a vision. "RUN!" she yelled.

But it was to late. An explosion rocked the mansion and sent Edward, Bella, and Alice flying in several different directions.

Bella hit the far wall while Alice and Edward slammed into the window across the hall. Bella choked on the smoke that had been thrown into the air and she could hardly see.

"Bella!!!" she heard Edward yell. And suddenly, another explosion rocked the mansion.

As Bella tried to stand, she was knocked over, and as she looked up, she found a woman standing above her.

The woman's hair was jet black, her pale skin a noticeable contrast. She smirked down at Bella. "Hello, dear."

Bella gasped. Her voice was silky and as the woman reached down to grab Bella, Bella screamed, kicking the woman square in the chest as she did so.

The woman grunted and it gave Bella enough time to escape. Bella ran through the dust.

Behind her, another figure flew through the shattered window. Bella looked over her shoulder.

_Victoria!_

But it wasn't just Victoria; there was another woman as well. _Three_ vampires, or that's at least what Bella thought they were, but she wasn't about to stay around to find out.

"Edward! Alice! Somebody!" cried Bella as she ran through the mansion.

Suddenly, Bella ran into someone and when she looked it, she found that it was Edward.

"Bella! Thank heaven! We're under attack!"

"Edward, I know! I just saw Victoria and---"

"You saw Victoria?! Bella, you've got to get out of here! It's not safe!"

"I'm not leaving without you Edward."

Edward yanked Bella off of him. "I'm not going to tell you again, Bella! Run!!" Then he pushed her past him as the vampires came flying his way.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and they ran down what remained of the staircase.

Edward extended his arms and braced for impact. The dark haired vampire slammed into Edward, full force, and together they both slammed into the far wall, then through it.

Edward gazed at his attacker. He recognized her. "Natalia?!"

She grinned. "Hello, Edward. Did you miss me?" Then she pushed him.

Natalia stood on the half destroyed second floor and looked down at Edward. She wore a leather get-up with knee high leather boots that had four inch heels. Her shoulder length hair swayed in the breeze. She gestured with her right hand and sent Edward flying across the hall with a burst of telekinetic energy.

"Natalia, get Bella!" Victoria shouted from down the hall. "Bex and I will take care of Edward."

Natalia nodded and ran off, heading into the forest.

Victoria turned to Bex and the two headed downstairs. Bex was slender but built. She was blonde, but powerful. She wore all white and stilettos. With the ability of cryokinesis, Bex was given the rare gift to control ice; freezing objects, controlling, and generating ice.

Victoria and Bex searched downstairs, but found nothing. "He's not here," Bex softly whispered.

"He must've gone after Bella and his sister," Victoria said.

"We can't leave Natalia out there alone. Who knows what they'll do to her." Without another word, the two vampires sprouted wings from the center of their backs and flew off to aid their coven sister, the one that made their trio complete…

(In the forest) Bella and Alice ran like their lives depended on it, but in a way, their lives did.

Suddenly, a blur passed them, then swooped back around. It was Edward. "We've got to go," he told them. "It's Natalia, she's with Victoria now. I don't recognize the other one though."

"Natalia?" Alice said, shocked. "I thought she was—"

"I know, but we don't have time to talk. We've got to get out of here."

Bella stood there, confused. "Wait a second. Who's Natalia?"

"We'll explain later," Edward said. "Right now, we've got to go." Edward grabbed his sister's hand, and then Bella's and sped off, using one of his two abilities to race at the speed of sound.

Natalia had lost Edward's trail long before Bex and Victoria had arrived. She breathed heavily and by the time her coven sisters arrived, she was more or less relaxed.

"You lost them?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, I did," Natalia replied, slightly embarrassed.

"No worries," Bex told her. "We'll get them next time."

"But what if there isn't a next time?" Victoria asked them. "What if something happens and---"

"Stop with the negativity, Victoria," Natalia demanded. "We didn't join forces with you for this. We were told by the Volturi that we are supposed to be the next powerful trinity, second to them. That's the ONLY reason Bex and I joined forces with you. We didn't sign on to help you settle your personal vendetta."

Victoria glared at her, but then her expression eased. "I guess you're right." She caressed her belly. "It's time for me to feed; I can tell…this baby's _starving_."

Bex and Natalia smiled and caressed Victoria's belly, it was swollen. She appeared to be about six months pregnant.

"This vampire's gonna be a strong one," Victoria admitted. "I can tell."

**END OF PART 1 **


	3. Episode 2: Regrouping

Part II: Regrouping

Edward, Bella, and Alice arrived at Bella's father's house and quickly locked the door.

"Okay, Edward, we're safe," Bella said, plopping down on the couch. "Tell me about this _Natalia_.

"I'm going to call Carlisle," Alice said, and she floated away to the kitchen.

Edward looked at Bella. "She use to be a friend of the family's…a _long_ time ago, even before we—the Cullens, met Jasper."

"So what happened?" Bella asked, intently listening to Edward's story.

"She betrayed us." And that was all Edward would tell her. Then, he headed into the kitchen to check on Alice's progress.

"Well_ that_ was a lot of help," Alice said as she hung up the phone.

"What did Carlisle say?"

"He said he was summoned by the Volturi."

"Did he say why?"

"No, he didn't. He also didn't say where the others were, but they're probably visiting another clan or something."

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked her, feeling a little vulnerable. "Natalia's back and she's sided with…the bad guys. I'm not sure what we can do."

Alice put a hand on her brother's cheek and looked into his eyes. "We're just going to have to stay together and keep Bella safe."

Edward shook his head. "That seems to be our daily duty, huh?"

Alice it her lower lip. "Edward, you love her…she's who you want. You can't help that. And you also can't help that she's a mortal. And besides, it's _you_ that refuses to allow her to be one of us."

Edward sighed and ran a hand over his face, then through his hair.

Bella walked into the kitchen. "Guys, I, uh…I know that I'm a bother—"

"You heard us?" Edward said, it wasn't a question, but rather a statement. "Bella, we---"

She held up a hand to silence him. "Edward, it's okay….I understand….I know I can be a pain, cause you keep having to go out of your way to save me, but I love you. And I know you love. Now, I know you can't turn me into a vampire---"

Edward shushed her and he listened to…_NOTHING._ He looked at Alice. "Did you hear that?"

Then Alice began to listen. Her eyes grew big and she gasped. She was having a vision….

_Victoria threw a grenade through Bella's bedroom window, killing Bella while she slept._

Alice came back to the present. "Victoria's deciding on new ways to end Bella's life."

Bella gasped and Edward growled. "She's getting out of control!"

"Edward, calm down….I won't let her kill me."

Edward looked at her. "That's what you say, Bella. But you almost got yourself killed today when Victoria attacked you in the forest. And you've still got the proof of it on your arm."

Bella looked at her arm. She grimaced. "Would you like to run?" she asked Edward. "We can pack our things and leave, Edward….We can run away and Victoria won't be able to find us."

"Now, Bella, you know that won't change anything," Alice said. "She'll find us." Alice moved to Bella's said and hugged her.

Bella shivered slightly. Alice's skin was cold, colder then usual, but she hugged her back.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice whispered in her ear. "We'll protect you. I promise."

Bella nodded and pulled away. "I just don't understand. What's up with Forks; ff it's not vampires, then its werewolves. And if it's not that, then it _clans_ of vampires."

Alice sympathized with Bella. "Everything will be alright. We just have to figure out a plan."

______________________________

Victoria, Bex, and Natalia settled into the cave that had become their temporary headquarters. Victoria wiped her mouth of blood residue.

"I _hate_ O+ blood," Victoria said, disgusted.

Bex chuckled.

Natalia stood and walked over to the entrance of the cave. _What I'd give to be human again,_ she thought to herself._ This is no life for someone…anyone. _

"Are you okay, Nat?" Bex asked, watching her coven sister.

Natalia turned to face her. "I was just thinking…that's all."

"About?" probed Victoria.

"What are we suppose to do in the mean time? You know, before we become the next Ultimate Vampire Power?" Natalia quickly hid her thoughts.

Victoria looked up at her. She thought about it for a moment. "I don't know."

Natalia scoffed. "And you call yourself the coven leader. HA! You're just as confused as we are. All we're doing is following the words of _men!_"

"Do I sense_ jealously_ in the young Natalia?"

Natalia threw Victoria a dirty look. "Don't push me, Victoria. Just because you're carrying the seed of a dead vampire doesn't mean I won't permanently kill you."

Bex jumped into the fray. "Okay, girls! That's enough!" She spread her hands and from them sprouted ice that separated the two vampires and froze them where they stood.

Victoria looked at her. "Cute, Bex….Now, let me go."

Bex folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Not until you cool down."

Natalia squinted and the ice blew off her.

Bex gasped and looked at her.

Natalia grinned and planted both of her hands on her hips. "You see, that's the beauty of telekinesis. My power isn't just confined to my hands. It's controlled by my _mind_." And with that, Natalia walked off, heading out the cave and into the rain.

_What's my purpose? Why'd I allow myself to be tricked into becoming THIS?! A monster! A creature that thirsts for the blood of what she wishes she still was?_

Natalia was frustrated with herself. Right now, she wished that she'd actually stayed with the "good" vampires, the Cullens. At least if she was one of them she'd be off human blood. She felt like she needed to be in rehab.

**END OF PART II**


	4. Episode 3: Onslaught

Part III: The Onslaught

(The next morning)

Victoria, waiting for the right moment to attack, was in no condition to attack another coven of vampires. But with her second trimester coming to a close, even with the help of her coven sisters, whom were a pair of impressive vampires themselves, Victoria didn't think they'd have a chance against the Cullen clan.

This frustrated Natalia even more. More then anything else, Natalia hated waiting. "Either we attack or we give up! We're not coming any closer to our destiny by waiting around."

Bex looked at Victoria. "Vicky, she's right. Why are we waiting around?"

Victoria was baffled. "Can't you two idiots see that I'm pregnant?!"

"You were pregnant the _LAST_ time we attacked them," Bex pointed out. "And besides, we still have the element of surprise on our side."

"If we decide to attack them, the sister Alice might catch that," Victoria told them. "Don't underestimate her ability. It's saved them more then once."

"I can't figure you out, Vicky," said Bex. "First you want us to attack them, now…all you want us to do is pause?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" asked Natalia.

"If I wasn't carrying James' child---"

"You can always conceive another child."

Victoria looked at Bex, appalled. "Have you lost your MIND?! James was my _mate_! There's no one else for me."

Natalia began to understand. "I think I'm beginning to understand now. You're waiting because you don't want to lose the last part of James you have?"

Victoria looked up at her and nodded.

"How about we attack them ourselves?" Bex asked. "I mean, Nat and I don't need you to just attack them, right? We can save the final kill for you, after you have the little vamp'."

Natalia threw her hair over her shoulder and waited for Victoria's reaction, but there was none. "Come on, Bex. We can take care of this without her."

Natalia walked off. Bex stayed for a moment and just watched Victoria, whom didn't reply, or acknowledge that she was even still there.

Bex soon turned and followed Natalia out of the cave.

(At Bella's house) Bella sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. Alice sat across the table from her, just watching her. Throughout the night, Alice's visions had grown increasingly worse. However, Victoria and the others kept changing their minds so much that it gave Alice's cold brain a run for its money.

"Have you seen Edward this morning?" Bella asked.

Alice just shook her head.

Bella shook her head. Something new was bothering Alice, but she wouldn't tell Bella what it was. Bella hoped Edward would hurry up and return. She bet Alice would tell _him_ what was bothering her…or Jasper. Maybe she missed Jasper. Maybe that was what was wrong with her.

Seconds later, Bella heard the front door open, then close. She assumed it was her father, Charlie, coming home from an extra long shift, but instead, Edward appeared in the doorway.

"The cost is clear," he told them, after hugging Bella. "There's no sign of Victoria…or the other vampires."

"But they've got to be around," Alice said. "Maybe they just covered their tracks, or headed into the water. Oh, I don't like this one bit."

Edward looked at Bella. "Has she been like this all morning?"

Bella nodded. "Something's wrong, Edward, but she won't tell me what it is….So that must mean that I'm in danger."

Edward looked at Bella, then at Alice. "Is that true?"

Alice smiled and it sent a warm sensation through Bella's body. "_Yes_, she's beginning to read me like a book."

"This isn't funny, Alice. If I'm in danger, you need to tell me, that way I can be prepared. I-I don't like being a burden."

Edward pulled Bella's face up to meet his. "Bella, how could you say that? You're not a burden against things that you can't fight against."

Alice gasped. She looked at Edward. "We have to go. NOW! Natalia and the other vampire have decided to come here, with or without Victoria."

"What? Victoria's not coming after me, too?"

"It would appear that her pregnancy is sidelining her," Alice said as she grabbed Bella's hands and pulled her into the living room. "Edward and I will follow behind you, Bella. But you must drive as fast as your truck will allow."

Bella nodded. Edward kissed her on the cheek, his cold lips almost as cold as the crescent shape James had left on her arm after he'd bit her. Then, Bella was out the door.

Edward and Alice became blurs as they raced into the forest where they watched Bella drive off. Then, they followed her, becoming a part of the forest.

Bella's heart was pounding in her chest and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breath. The truck reached its maximum speed of fifty, which wasn't even half the speed a vampire like Edward could run at.

Bella looked into her rearview mirror and was suddenly blinded by a brilliant light. Bella screamed as her car swerved.

"Bella!" she heard someone scream.

_Edward._

And he was there, forcing the truck to a screeching halt with his bare hands. Alice ripped open the truck door and Bella was shocked to see them out in the sun. Their skin was glowing oh, so beautifully.

"We don't have much time," Edward told her as he scooped her out of the truck. "They're flying fast, those two."

"That's what I saw!" Bella exclaimed. "In my mirror! Their skin was glowing like diamonds, and the glare was blinding me."

"Edward, we've got to move!" Alice warned as she watched the skies.

Edward leaned Bella against the truck and moved to his sister's side.

"The blonde has decided to attack you," Alice whispered to her brother. Edward nodded.

Alice leaped into the air as Bex neared them. She kicked Bex square in the jaw and back flipped, landing on Natalia's back.

Natalia yelped. "Get off of me, Alice!"

Bex slammed into the concrete of the highway and found herself being hurled into the air by strong hands. She gasped and looked beneath her. Edward had heaved her into the air, and before she knew it, he'd tossed her into the air.

Bex went flying across the highway and she slammed into a massive tree, bringing it down with her as she fell.

Bella was taken aback.

Bex jumped to her feet and reached for the tree. Placing her left hand on the bark she began to turn the entire tree to solid ice. As the tree began to transform, Bex cackled.

"Edward look out!" Bella screamed, catching the attention of everyone as Bex heaved the frozen tree into the air.

Natalia leaped into the air and into Bella's direction.

Bex brought the tree down on where Alice and Edward stood. The tree shattered into millions of icy pieces across the highway, but Alice and Edward still stood, shielding their bodies with their arms lifted to protect them.

Bex groaned, fed up.

Natalia continued to head in Bella's direction. Bella quickly slid under the truck.

"Don't think you can hide from me!" Natalia said. She threw her arm back and the truck telekinetically flipped over.

Bella gasped, shacking from pure fear.

"Bella!" Edward yelled and he tried to rush to her side.

Bex grinned and extended her arm, freezing Edward in place, mid-run.

Edward groaned, trying to break free but failing. "Alice!! Get BELLA!!!"

Alice nodded and ran off. Suddenly, in mid-run, she had a vision. _Victoria had suddenly changed her mind! She was coming, flying fast._

"Victoria's on her way!" Alice yelled over her shoulder as she ran to aide Bella, her short hair slightly flapping in the wind.

Edward tried harder to break free.

Bella began to scramble as Natalia slowly walked towards her. Natalia held out her hand and pulled it to her chest.

Bella came flying backwards so fast that the oxygen in her lungs left her. Bella tried to gulp air, but before she could, she slammed into Natalia's rock hard body, falling to the ground. Her head throbbed.

Natalia picked her up off the ground by her throat and stabbed her razor sharp nails in to Bella's neck. Bella was suffocating.

Suddenly, Alice arrived, jumping into the air and kicking Natalia square in the back.

Natalia yelled and fell back, just in time to meet Alice's knee kick. Natalia slammed into the truck, denting it.

Alice pulled Bella away and ran to aide Edward.

Bex side flipped and landed right next to Edward, whom was still struggling to break free. "No need in trying, Edward. Unless you're telekinetic, there's no way you can break free."

Edward looked at her and growled.

Natalia watched as Alice and Bella ran to help Edward. Furious, she growled, unleashing a burst of telekinetic energy that slammed, first, into Alice and Bella—knocking them over, then into Bex and Edward.

That burst of energy was enough to free Edward from his icy prison and send Bex flying seven miles down the highway.

Alice picked herself up and noticed that Bella was unconscious and had a gash on her forehead. "Oh, God," Alice whispered as the scent of Bella's blood filled her nostrils. Alice covered her noise, but as she looked up, she could tell that Natalia had also caught the scent of Bella's blood.

**END OF PART III**


	5. Episode 4: Saving Bella

Part IV: Saving Bella

Edward had to get Bella out of their. Her blood was drawing him. He wished Carlisle were here.

Alice had a vision. _Victoria was going to swoop down, grab Bella and take her away for the final kill._ Alice gasped, shocked. Then she had another vision. _Victoria had suddenly changed her mind. She'd been forced to land in the forest. She was going into premature labor._

Alice spun and was struck in the jaw by Natalia's cold fist.

"What did you see?!" Natalia asked.

Alice back flipped, but Natalia was right there to meet her with an uppercut when Alice landed.

Bex created an ice dagger in her left hand and took to the sky. Edward looked up and saw her. At that moment, he knew Bella was a gunner.

He raced to her side, picked her up, and raced off at the speed of light. "Alice, come on!" He looked down at Bella, her eyes flittered. "Hold on, Bella."

Alice hit the ground with a thud and Natalia and Bex were on her within the matter of a few seconds.

"We can't leave Alice," Bella whispered, her eyes barely open.

Edward groaned and turned back around. He stretched out his free hand and grabbed Alice by the collar and sped off.

Bex looked up. She suddenly heard something with her acute hearing. "Victoria!" she yelled.

Natalia looked at her. "What's wrong with her?!"

"The offspring of James is coming forth!" Bex replied, her face stricken with shock.

Natalia was frustrated. "What do we do?"

Bex was surprised. "Must you even ask? Victoria needs us!"

"You go to Victoria; I'm heading after the Cullens and Bella."

Bex shook her head. "No, Victoria needs both of us." Bex grabbed Natalia's arm as Natalia began to head down the road.

Natalia looked at her. "Remove your hand from my arm before you loose it!"

Bex didn't budge. Natalia struck, biting Bex on the neck.

Bex screamed. And as Natalia took her rage out on Bex, tearing her apart, etc., thus the vampire-life of Bex Winters ended.

__________________________

Victoria lay on the soft, moist ground deep within the forest. She was in excruciating pain. "I cannot be having this vampire on a forest floor!" she yelled to herself as a contraction overcame her body.

She slowly pulled herself up and leaded against a boulder.

Thunder crackled and suddenly three figures appeared before Victoria, dressed in all black, from head to toe.

Victoria immediately recognized them. Even without the tell-tell signs of their pale skin, Victoria knew they were vampires.

"Derek? Catia?!" Victoria said. Another contraction overcame her. She could feel herself overheating.

Catia, the bombshell that wore a form fitting get up with her brunette hair draped over her shoulders, stepped forward. "Victoria…what a predicament you've found yourself in."

Victoria breathed erratically. "I'm surprised to see you two outside of Volterra." Another wave of pain hit her and she grabbed a hold to the boulder, leaving a dent deep within the boulder after the wave subsided.

"We've come for the baby," Derek said, stepping forward.

**END OF PART IV**


	6. Episode 5: The Birth

Part V: The Birth

"There's no way I'm giving you my baby!!" Victoria yelled.

"We don't want it," Catia told Victoria. "The Volturi sent us after it….They sense that a vampire with you and James' blood will be a fine addition to the Guard."

"Don't the Volturi have enough of those?!" Victoria asked, formulating a plan in her head.

Catia cocked her head and looked at Victoria. "How foolish of you to do that, Victoria. Or did you forget that one of my abilities is telepathy?"

Victoria's eyes grew big with shock. She thought that Catia's gift was that of empathy. She didn't know that the Guard of the Volturi had a secondary talent as well.

Derek moved forward and kneeled before Victoria. "We're taking your offspring whether you want us to or not." Then he nodded at Catia.

Catia grabbed Victoria's arms and restrained her.

Victoria screamed. "NO!!! Please, don't take my baby!!!" The contractions were coming stronger.

Derek stabbed Victoria with a dagger. She screamed in agony.

"Is she ready to deliver?" Catia asked, disgusted by Victoria's weakness.

Derek observed Victoria. "Just about…. Looks like a vampire will be born tonight."

He smiled at Victoria. Then, he looked at his partner, whom was also his mate. "Catia, find some fresh wood…we're going to burn her once the little vamp is here."

Catia nodded and moved away, Victoria screamed. Derek glared at her and she froze. That was Derek's gift. He could paralyze others by glaring at them.

"At least now you'll behave," he said. And he went to work on retrieving the baby vampire. That one glare would keep her paralyzed for an hour, more then enough time for the vampire to be born.

________________

Edward sat in the waiting room after rushing Bella to the emergency room. Alice went to find a phone she could use to call Carlisle and fill him in on the ordeal they'd just been through.

If Carlisle wouldn't help Edward and Alice with their new problem, then he'd take it into his own hands.

Alice returned to the waiting room and looked at Edward. Her complexion was paler then normal.

"What is it?" Edward asked, rising to his feet.

"Carlisle and the others are still stuck in Volterra. The Volturi won't let them go."

Edward sighed. "So we're going to have to deal with Victoria and the others on our own?"

Alice nodded.

"So what's the plan?"

Alice shook her head. "We're going to have to attack them back, Edward. I haven't had a vision on Victoria or the others…but that's because I haven't been focused. My mind's been stuck on Bella."

Edward nodded. "So why don't you take a seat and focus?"

Alice nodded and took a seat, exhaling sharply and closing her eyes. Edward began to pace the floor.

_I hope Bella's gonna be okay_, he thought to himself.

"No need to worry about Bella," said a familiar voice. Edward turned around and Alice opened her eyes, looking up.

Natalia stood in the waiting room, wearing a rather snug black outfit. It was torn in places that it shouldn't have been….

Alice stood to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

Natalia held up her hands to stop her. "I'm not going to start a scene here….Especially with all of this…_fresh_ blood here. But I came to warn you."

"Warn us of _WHAT_?" asked Edward.

Natalia looked at him. "Victoria's gone into labor."

Horror began to rise on Alice's face.

"Why are you telling us this?" Edward asked her.

"I'm done with Victoria…" Natalia said.

Alice looked at her. "And what about the other one…_Bex_?"

Natalia looked at her and her eyes glowed. "She's no longer a problem," she told them, a smirk crossing her face.

"So you're just going to leave your coven?" Edward asked, slightly growing frustrated. "Just like that?"

Natalia looked at him. "Don't be so…_touchy_, Edward. It's _so_ unattractive."

Edward cringed. "Don't push it, Natalia! I'm this close from ripping you apart!! I should've done it a long time ago!"

Natalia chuckled. "You couldn't kill me, Edward…not even if you wanted to…."

Edward moved forward, but Alice pulled him back. "Don't take the bait, Edward…not here."

Edward looked around and saw the shocked faces of the people whom were in the waiting room.

Edward composed himself and looked at Natalia. "You'll get yours, Natalia….Just wait and see."

__________________

Victoria couldn't fight it anymore. She had to push! This vampire was fighting its way out of her. Its will was strong.

Catia returned with fresh wood that would aide in the demise of Victoria once the vampire was born.

A grueling eleven hours passed by and by midnight, a new vampire had been born into this world. With grey flesh, the new…_thing_ barely looked like an infant. Its wails were nearly screeches and its eyes were a dark red, nearly burgundy color.

Victoria's breathing was labored. She looked up at Derek, who held her baby, looking down upon it in pure disgust. She stretched her arms out. "I want to hold it!" she demanded.

But Derek backed away from her. "Your son is in good hands, Victoria. I can assure you of that." He looked at Catia and nodded.

Victoria knew what that meant, so she screamed! Catia rushed to her side and began to strangle her, and then she began to do what she did best…annihilate vampires….

Derek looked at the little vampire he held in his arms. "So you're the future of our kind?" he asked the vamp. "You're what they want, but I don't sense anything special about you."

The vampire suckled and looked up at Derek. In those eyes was so much hatred that it shocked Derek. He shredded a piece of his cloak and wrapped the baby.

"Catia! Burn her and let's go! The sooner we leave the better!" Derek yelled.

The fire began to burn and the terrifying screams filled the air. Derek would be haunted by those sounds for some time to come. Then, together, he and Catia took flight and headed back to Volterra.


	7. Episode 6: The Next Move

Part VI: The Next Move

Alice opened her eyes. "She's gone."

Edward looked at her, shock written all over his face. "_Who_'s gone?"

"Not Bella," she replied in a tone that was sure to assure him. "Victoria. She's…gone."

Edward took her words into consideration and thought, long and heard. "So…it's over? Just like that?"

Alice shook her head. "I didn't say that….She bore the vampire before she left."

Edward's brow creased in confusion. "So who has it, if she's dead?"

Alice looked at him, but said nothing.

__________________________

Catia and Derek had been flying for nearly six hours. The sun would soon be rising. The little vampire hadn't taken a moments rest, but then again, it was a vampire. It didn't need any sleep.

But by now, she was sick and tired of hearing it scream, nearly at the top of its lungs.

Suddenly, Catia caught a thought, which triggered her telepathy. _I'm coming for you! I WILL have the future!_

Catia looked around, searching for the origin of the thought---her hair blowing in her face as she did so, but up here, she couldn't see anything. The thing was, she recognized the voice.

"Are you alright?" Derek called back over his shoulder.

Catia shook away the thoughts, clearing her mind and turning her power off at the drop of a hat. "I was receiving someone's thoughts….It was…._weird_. Something seemed off…and _wrong_."

Derek could tell that she was disturbed. Suddenly, the sun began to rise on the horizon. "We need to get out of the sky. The Volturi will never forgive us if we get caught."

Catia nodded and they began a fast descent to the ground. Immediately as they did, Catia was struck with a plethora of thoughts and brutal emotions.

This was why she hated her powers so much. Empathy and telepathy made her so vulnerable. She fell to her knees and grabbed her head.

Derek ran to her. "You feel something, don't you?"

She was unable to look up, the pain was to intense. _Anger. Rage. Fear. Hurt. Betrayal._ She felt it _all_!

When the onslaught against her powers came, it made Catia remember her past. Catia's early history was vague, yes, but she did in fact remember that she was born during the Holocaust, the daughter of Jewish parents. After being sent away from her parents and sent to an internment camp, Catia was transformed by a young German vampire who worked at the camp, sensing great power in her. Some time after her transformation, Catia developed telepathy and by the 1960s, she was granted empathy.

She clawed at the ground now, the pain nearly unbearable.

_I'm coming for you!,_ yelled the telepathic voice that had led the onslaught against Catia's mind and frozen heart.

Catia gasped and looked at Derek. "**Natalia**!!" she screamed. "She's coming for Victoria's child!"

Derek's eyes grew big.

"RUN, Derek!!! I can take care of myself!! I'll stall her!"

"I can't fly during the day, Catia! It's too dangerous!"

"Run, you idiot!!!!!"

And without another word, Derek ran off with the young vampire in his arms. Catia pulled herself together and generated an emotional barrier that took care of her empathy, knocking the onslaught against her frozen heart away.

"You wanna come for the little monster?!? Well, you're gonna have to go through me!"

A blur arrived and in a split second, it materialized, revealing Natalia. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, her fists balled up, and a smirk plastered across her face.


	8. Episode 7: Drama

"Don't try to stop me, Catia….You know I'll run straight through you."

"Try me." More then any other type of vampire, Catia hated trackers more then anything. And Natalia was one of the best that remained.

Natalia glared at her. "Are you sure about that?"

Catia smiled. That said enough.

Natalia pulled her arm forward and threw her fist towards Catia, releasing a burst of telekinetic energy.

It slammed into Catia, hurling her into the air and sending her seventeen feet away, where she crashed into the pavement. Catia quickly picked herself and popped her shoulder back in place. "So, you want a battle, Natalia?" she asked as she walked back to Natalia. "You want to go toe-to-toe with a guard of the Volturi?"

Natalia prepared to telekinetically attack. Catia smiled and unleashed the force of her empathy. She turned all of Natalia's emotions on her.

Natalia screamed as loud as she good as she doubled over, hitting the ground hard and grabbing her head and chest.

Catia kept both of her hands planted on her forehead to focus the emotions. The rage burned, the fury crackled and sizzling, catching her hair on fire. And as Catia increased the attack, Natalia began to bloat, the flames consuming her.

"Have you had enough??!" Catia asked her, but not really meaning it. And within the next few minutes, Natalia imploded, then exploded, scattering charred flesh and ashes across the forest floor.

Catia smiled, her eyes glowing a bright red.

____________________

So it came to pass that Derek arrived with the offspring of Victoria and James in his arms and presented him to the Volturi.

They observed him and could sense the strong currents of power within him. Alice's vision of the rise of a new force of darkness came to pass. The Volturi charged Derek and Catia, once she returned, with raising the little vampire.

And as this page in the journey closes, the little vampire remained nameless.


	9. Episode 8: The Raising

Daybreak: Episode 8: The Raising

Opening Credits for Epi.8

Starring:

Sophia Bush as Catia

Freddie Highmore as Nameless

Part 8: The Raising

Catia sat on the balcony, Indian Style, meditating as the wind rustled her clothes and her shoulder length brown hair.

Her hands were twisted in a way that suggested she was in deep meditation.

The sky was grey with a few specks of sun rays filling it. This would be a dark day in Volterra.

Suddenly, from the darkness of inside the castle, a child appeared. It seemed to be about nine-years-old, but already its features were sharp; bold cheek bones, piercing red eyes, reddish-blonde hair, and the young child crept towards Catia, as if _stalking_ her.

Catia took in a sharp breath and exhaled smoothly. With her eyes still closed, the corners of her mouth turned up, forming a smile.

"Nameless, I hope you weren't planning on attacking me," she said to the child that immediately stood straight, a feeling of defeat washing over him. "Your thoughts were _screaming_ out to me." She looked over her shoulder and glared at him.

_It still amazes me, Nameless, every time I see you. You ARE something special. I mean, look at you,_ Catia thought_. You're only eighteen days old, but you already have the mind and body of a nine-year-old!_

"I tried, Catia," Nameless told her, walking towards his surrogate mother. "I'm still working on eliminating my thoughts like you taught me."

"Nameless, there _is_ no_ trying_," she replied. "You just have to try. You **are** part tracker, Nameless. It's in your blood." _Literally,_ she thought.

Nameless nodded and joined Catia where she sat. He sat Indian style and began to meditate.

"Clear your mind," she told him as she, too, meditated. "Focus on _nothing_. Let go of your thoughts….Lose yourself in the darkness of your mind…."

Nameless inhaled and exhaled smoothly. He focused on the blackness and tried to eliminate his thoughts until nothing remained.

Catia smiled and opened her eyes. "Good, Nameless…._Very_ good." She looked at him with such pride. He was a fast learner, and it was due is part to _her_. The only thing was, she was getting attached….And that was something she rarely did.

The Volturi has charged both she and her partner Guard, Derek, with raising Nameless and training him.

Nameless smiled on the inside. He was learning to hide his thoughts. That was the ULTIMATE gift of a tracker, well, at least one of them.

Catia slowly began to rise and as she did so, Nameless followed her with his eyes. "Catia?" he called after her just as she was about to leave the balcony. Catia turned to face him.

"W-Why didn't my parents name me?"

Catia was caught off guard. Through all of Nameless' studying and reading of the vampire history and texts, Catia had failed to inform him of his parents. And she hadn't even planned on telling him that Victoria and James were his parents, or even that she and Derek had killed his mother, but at sometime…Nameless had to find out, one way…or the other.

Catia cocked her head. "I don't know," she simply replied, feeling that now wasn't the time to fill Nameless in on his parentage and the story of his birth.

After all, she didn't want to upset the young vampire that was gifted not only wit tracking abilities and flight, but also several more exclusive power.

Nameless wasn't the type to piss off.

Then, without another word, Catia turned and left, leaving Nameless alone with his thoughts.


	10. Episode 9: The Midnight Sun

Daybreak: Episode 9: The Midnight Sun

Opening Credits for Epi 9

Starring:

Shannon Doherty as Natalia

Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen

Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen

Part 9: The Midnight Sun

Natalia flew throughout the dark sky above Forks, Washington. _This isn't the life I wanted, _she thought to herself.

________

Edward Cullen raised up from where he lay beside Bella's hospital bed. She was sleeping soundly. The problem wasn't her, but Natalia….He sensed her, he heard her thought.

"_Natalia_," he growled, stirring Bella, but not waking her.

Alice entered the hospital room, her jade green sweater draped over her arms. She smiled at her brother. "Edward Cullen, when are you going to stop chasing after her?" she asked him.

Edward's eyebrow raised, curious.

"You've decided to go after her," Alice told him, answering his unspoken question. "You've made that decision…and I saw it."

He stood and grabbed his car keys from the window sile. "I wish you'd stay out of my head, Alice," he sharply told her as he brushed passed her.

Alice turned and watched him walk down the white, illuminated hallway. "I'll watch Bella. Don't you worry. But you shouldn't you be a little more…considerate?"

Edward stopped in his tracks and spun around to face her. "Be considerate of _what_?"

"She's not one of us anymore, Edward," Alice reminded him. "She left us because she chose to….We can't change that…."

Edward looked away, trying his best to ignore his "sister's" words.

"Edward, she's not—"

"Alice, how about you stop worrying about me, huh? I know what I'm doing." And with that, he turned and walked away, heading for the elevator. "Watch after Bella! I won't be gone long."

Alice huffed and shook her head. "Sure you won't," she softly replied, turning and walking back into Bella's room.

_________

Edward drove and drove, faster and faster, following Natalia's scent. The highway only seemed to be getting longer and longer as it curved and curved for miles ahead.

But suddenly, a figure dropped from the sky, six meters in front of his car, only illuminated by the glow of the moon.

Edward brought his car to a screeching hault and his headlights hit her. The corners of her mouth formed a smirk.

Edward's eyes grew big. "_Natalia_."

She grimaced at the way her name sounded coming from Edward's mouth. "I don't see the point of your sorry excuse of tracking a vampire when I, myself, am a tracker."

Edward shifted the car into park and left it running as he hopped out.

"Natalia, we need to talk."

She looked at him. "Indeed."

"I want to know how you're alive for one," he said. "Alice saw you die in a vision."

"Undoubtedly I'm back," she replied. She shrugged. "One minute I was being attacked by Catia, the next I found myself exploding, and the next day I awoke to find my body reconstructing itself, and I had a _massive_ headache."

Edward sucked in a chilling breath of air as he took it all in. "Why'd you leave?"

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Edward, we're **NOT** having this conversation."

"Well, we need to. I need to know. My family took you in and---"

"Edward!"

"—you just left us like a thief in the night!"

"Edward, please!! I-I---"

"You _WHAT_?!?"

"I couldn't live the lifestyle that Carlisle had picked out for all of you. I-I just couldn't….It was bad enough that I was a vampire, now here I was sacrificing and doing the exact opposite of what vampires **DO**!"

"So…if being a vampire is so horrible then why not go against the definition of what it means to be a vampire!?! DRINKING BLOOD!?"  
Natalia sighed and thought for a moment. "Edward, I have no idea….I'm just…I've just been having a hard time with my adjustment."

"To what??"

"This _**LIFE**_! Being a vampire is SO…ugh!! I-I can't even begin to describe it! I HATE IT!!"

Edward nodded. "A lot of us do, but it's the hand in life we've been dealt….And after a while, you learn to live with it."

Natalia looked away. "Those aren't words that I want to hear, Edward. I don't _want_ it to get better….I want it to go away."

Edward nodded. "Natalia…this is not something you can just run away from….It's who you are now….I understand you pain,but---"

She looked up at him. "Do you??"


	11. Episode 10: Bella,oh Bella

Daybreak: Episode 10: Bella, oh Bella

Starring:

Kirsten Stewart as Bella Swan

Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen

Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen

Part 10: Bella, oh Bella

Bella was released from the hospital nearly two days later and she was glad to be outside once again. Edward and Alice were by her side. Once the doors to the hospital opened, fresh air slammed into Bella's nostrils, overwhelming her and causing her to cough.

Edward looked down at her and Alice smiled.

"You'll get use to it, Bella," Alice told her. She led the way to Edward's car and helped her out of the wheelchair. Though she was perfectly fine, now, she still felt a little weak.

"Maybe we should take you home, Bella," Edward said. "Instead of taking you to the manor….After all, it's still being repaired."

Bella shook her head as Alice climbed into the back seat. "No, I wanna go to the manor, Edward," she strongly replied, looking into his warm brown eyes that nearly made her heart stop.

"Well, what about Charlie?" asked Edward.

Bella shook her head. "I already called him and told him I was going to be released from the hospital today. He'll be fine, Edward. Besides, he doesn't get off work until eleven."

Alice pocked her head into the front of the car. "Edward, Bella will be _fine_. Let her come with us…"

Edward breathed heavily and cranked the car.

Bella looked at Alice and they both smiled. The women had won, once again. Edward pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the highway.

"The manor's still being rebuilt after Victoria and her former coven attacked it," Edward told the girls. "So, there's not a lot left, but what's being rebuilt is being built courtesy of the Volturi."

Bella's heart sunk at the mention of the royalty of the vampire community. After all, they DID want Bella to be turned…and soon.

Edward drove through the forest of Forks, Washington and the hum of the car's engine nearly put Bella to sleep.

But before she could sleep, Edward's voice filled her head. _I love you._

She jumped up and looked at Edward, but his eyes were on the road._ I'll never leave you again, Bella. I promise._

Bella smiled, her heart warming at the words that filled her head. The words of the vampire that held her heart. The words of the vampire that thirsted for _her_ blood more so then any other human's blood.

"Edward!" cried Alice. Her eyes were bucked and she looked focus. Her hands were pinned to the seats in front of her. She was having a vision.

Bella turned in her seat to watch Alice as her face twisted in confusion.

Edward watched her through his rearview mirror. "Alice?" he called. 'Talk to me, Alice….What do you see?"

Alice came to reality once again and gasped. "The manor!"  
Without another word, Edward slammed his foot on the gas and sped off.

Bella felt the air in her lungs leave her. Moments later they arrived at the Cullen Manor.

"It's finished," Alice said.

"THIS was what you saw?!?!" Edward asked, furious. "You had me thinking something was wrong!"

_________

From the darkness the trees formed he lurked. Derek followed them with his eyes. Edward helped Bella out of the car and pulled her into his arms. Alice gracefully moved from the car. She had her natural grace, as always.

Derek chuckled. The two Cullens hadn't changed much at all. He followed him through the shadows as he crept through the underbrush.

Derek silently followed and tried his best to remain silent.


End file.
